Summer OFF Deck
by Giraffegal
Summary: This follows Bailey and Cody thru their first summer after high school and through some of their time in college
1. Chapter 1

Pickett Girls: Jessica (28 and married) twins Kate and Amanda (26 and married) Savannah (21) Mae (19) Bailey (almost 18) Sierra (14) twins Christina and Julia (12)

Bailey's POV:

I walked into my room and just looked. My moving boxes were in one corner, with a plastic bin and a little shoe box. In the other corner was my suitcase, which was serving as my dresser for now. There were two beds, one for me and one for my 14 year-old sister, Sierra. In between them there was a night stand. I put six of my picture frames there. There was a group picture of my family reunion, a group picture of my graduation, a group picture of all of my friends and a picture of the S.S. Tipton; I picked up the other two. One of them was of my boyfriend, Cody Martin. He was sitting on a chair on the sky deck in his blue sweater and white skinny jeans. My friend Maya had taken pictures of everyone on the last day of school. The other one was of Cody and me. I was wearing my blue dress that he loves so much. His arms were around my waist, and mine were around his neck. Our foreheads were touching a little at the top, I was looking into his shiny blue eyes, and I knew he was lost in my big brown eyes.

I've been off the boat for about a month, and lately I've been missing Cody even more the normal. Hot shower, hard work and reading keep my mind off of things like that.

Ever since I got back, my mom and dad have been trying to get me to like my ex-boyfriend, Moose; who I totally regret dating, once I dated Cody, I knew he was the one.

Cody's POV of the same time:

I got up from the couch and decided to go to bed. I walked into the room I share with Zack. My side was perfect, with the bed set and everything. Zack's was well, Zack. Total MESS. I had a couple of moving boxes. I had a blue trunk at the end of my bed. I turned on my lamp and turned off my light. I got under the covers. Before I turned off my lamp, I took a picture frame of the bedside table. My friend Maya took this picture and a bunch of other ones on our last day of school. This picture was my girlfriend, Bailey. She was standing on the stair case on the sky deck, wearing her blue dress that I love on her. It makes her look ten times prettier….if that's possible. She was wearing the matching blue flats. I've been missing Bailey tons and tons. I write her, she writes back and we text. That's so much different then actually being with her. But, at least it's something. I put the picture frame back, and just looked at the other two I had on the bedside table. One had two pictures in it. One group picture of graduation, and one of all of my friends. The other one was a picture of Bailey and me. I was wearing my blue sweater and white skinny jeans. I had Bailey's arms around my neck, and mine were wrapped around her waist. Our foreheads were touching and I was staring into her big brown eyes.

I've been off the boat for about a month, and still I am not sure what college I'm going to. I think of Bailey every day, but cleaning the whole house keeps my mind off of things like that.

Bailey's POV:

I looked at my cell phone, it was 10:35 at night. I texted Cody anyway. I needed to talk to him, or text.

_Bailey: hi, r u awake? _

_Cody: now_

_Bailey: sorry, what time is it there?_

_Cody: it's fine, its 12:37 _

_Bailey: sorry, I miss you so much, the least I could do is text you_

_Cody: I miss you to, but we'll see each other a little more than a month_

_Bailey: yeah I know, but that won't stop me from missing you , I'll let you go to sleep, sweet dreams _

_Cody: thanks, the only reason my dreams will be sweet is because of you _

_Bailey: my dreams will be sweet to ;) good nite_

_Cody: k, luv u_

_Bailey: I luv u squared_

Bailey's POV:

Then I turned on my lamp and got up to turn the light off. I took my iPod off the table and put on one of my playlists. I labeled it "Cody", because the three songs on there remind me of him. There's "I'm Only Me When I'm with you" and "" by Taylor Swift and "City Boy" and "Blue Sweater" by Poema.

Once Blue Sweater was over I turned my iPod off and set it on the table. I was softly singing the chorus to myself when Sierra came in.

"_I'll play the sweet sound of your voice inside my head, like a record, and I'll smell the wonderful scent of you captured within, your blue sweater, I wish every time you came into my mind I could write you a letter, but words can't contain what I feel, so for now I'll just wait, till were together, I'll hold on to your blue sweater,_

I just sang it over and over, with that picture of Cody, in his blue sweater, in my head.

"Can you stop singing that stupid song!"

"It's not stupid"

"It IS stupid, and besides your just singing the same part over and over and over, and it's driving me nuts!"

"It's NOT stupid"

"YEAH, IT IS"

"Sierra, it's not stupid and just stop and go to sleep."

"Fine, but it IS stupid….

"No it's not."

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT STUPID SONG!"

I sat up in my bed and just looked at her.

"IT REMINDS ME OF CODY!"

I rolled over. I didn't want her to see that my eyes were welling up. I haven't seen Cody in a month, and who knows when I'll see him next. I think she heard me sniff, cause she wouldn't have said what she said.

"Oh…..um…sorry…..good night Bailey"

I couldn't stay mad at her, I just couldn't, so I rolled back over and apologized.

"Listen, Sierra, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I"

Then Sierra rolled over, I knew she couldn't stay mad at me either.

"You miss Cody."

"H-how'd you know?"

"I just kinda knew."

"Oh."

"Do you think he is, you know, the one?"

"Yup"

"So you don't like Moose? Mom and Dad said you still like him."

"Mom and Dad said that?"

"Yeah, so do you like Moose?

"Sierra, I love Cody, sure I like Moose as a brother or something, but not like I love Cody."

"Oh"

"When you meet Cody, you'll like him, I just know it"

"How do you know things like that?"

"Things like what?"

"How you know he is the one, and that you know I will like him."

"I can just, just feel it…..kinda like how you said you just knew I miss Cody."

"But you knowing if he is the one or not is such a bigger decision."

"Yeah, but I love Cody and, and, oh it's just hard to explain, okay? I just know, that's it."

"Wow"

"Have you thought that you are so madly in love with a guy, but you don't even really know him."

"Not really, but I think I know what you mean."

"Okay, well that is just you thinking that guy is cute or whatever, Cody is so much more than that. You know that song "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" ?"

"By Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah, well one part in that song that really reminds me of Cody goes like this: "_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me." _Well that's how I feel about Cody and how he feels about me….that's our song."

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That that's how you feel about him."

"Oh, yeah, he actually picked out that song."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bailey, what time is it?"

"Yawwwwn, it's 12:37….HA."

"What's so funny?"

"I texted Cody at 10:35, and when he texted a few minutes later he said there it was 12:37."

"Oh, that is funny, but I'm tiered, can we go to sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just going to say that."

"Good night"

"Good night"

_Bailey's Dream:_

_*S.S. Tipton, Sky Deck* _

_Cody: Bailey, will you marry me? COCKADIDLEEDOO!_

_Bailey: oh yes, yes, yes! COCKADIDLEEDOO!_

_Bailey: huh? COCKADIDLEEDOO! _

_Bailey: oh!_

_*End Bailey's dream*_


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the wonderful characters themselves.**

**Chapter 2; Texting and Fighting:**

I turned my chicken alarn clock off and sat up.

"What took you so long?"

"What? Huh?"

"The chicken cockadidleedooed like 10 times!"

"Oh….sorry"

"I'm Only Me When I'm with You" played on my phone, telling me that someone texted me. I opened my phone, I got a text from Cody

_Cody: good morning, sleep well?_

_Bailey: yup, how about you? _

_Cody: I had the sweetest dreams;)_

_Bailey: me2 ;)_

_Cody: what'd u dream about?_

_Bailey: all I remember is that we were on the sky deck, & u asked me 2 marry u, I said yes, but my dumb chicken woke me up_

_Cody: really?_

_Bailey: yeah, what u don't think someday we'll b married_

_Cody: I think we will, but we were on the sky deck?_

_Bailey: dreams aren't always realistic_

_Cody: mine was_

_Bailey: really? What'd u dream about?_

_Cody: we were already married….care 2 guess how many kids we had?_

_Bailey: idk, um 3 0r 4?_

_Cody: 4_

_Bailey: cool, any names I should remember?_

_Cody: only one I remember is Taylor_

_Bailey: girl or boy?_

_Cody: girl_

_Bailey: I like it as a girl name…._

_Cody: we don't need to look for baby names anyway…right?_

_Bailey: shut up! U know 4 a FACT that I'm not_

_Cody: just making sure…._

_Bailey: u r such a dork_

_Cody: yes but I'm ur dork_

_Bailey: yes, yes u r_

_Cody: ha ha_

_Bailey: gotta go, going 2 breakfast_

_Cody: where?_

_Bailey: my house…where else?_

_Cody: idk, k luv u, I gtg 2, MAKING breakfast_

"Who you texting?"

I looked up at my Dad, and said flatly, "Cody." I looked back down and texted Cody back, really fast.

_Bailey: ha ha, luv u squared_

"Okay I'm done."

Then I put my phone in my pocket, and my mom came in with pancakes

"Bailey, I was thinking you could help me with dinner, and then I could teach some recipes."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well when you have your own family, won't you want to know how to cook?"

As she said that I was cutting my pancakes. Then I looked up.

"Well, I have Cody for that."

That's all I said, just flat. Then I went back to cutting my pancakes.

*Mrs. Pickett looks at Mr. Pickett then back at Bailey*

"Well darlin' what if you don't marry Cody."

I could not believe he said that! I was so shocked I totally froze and dropped my fork. I knew this had something to do with Moose. Sierra told me that when I got back on the boat, Moose said some stuff about Cody, that just made my Dad..nervous. He wasen't sure if Mosoe was telling the truth, or what. Now I just couldn't wait till something happened so Dad would go back to likeing Cody

"What?"

"What if you don't marry Cody."

"W-huh?"

Sierra stood up for me, literally. "Bailey loves Cody with all her heart, and he loves her with all his heart, why do you guys have to say things like that?"

"Now Sierra you will talk to me and you mother with respect!"

"NO! You have to listen! All you ever do is try to set up Bailey and Moose when Bailey doesn't like Moose!"

"SIERRA ANN PICKETT GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!

I knew for a fact that Sierra was right. When she stood up to leave, I stood up to defend her, like she stood up to defend me.

"NO! She's is exactly right. I love Cody and Sierra is the only one in this family who can accept that!"

I stormed off to my room. I woke up in a good mood, they ruined it, well today I want to make it a good day. So I got changed into that blue dress. Then Sierra came in.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I still own nothing, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the charcters themselves.**

**Chapter 3; Raised Eyebrows:**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check the mail."

I got my matching blue flats, and left the room.

"Now young lady, where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to go check the mail Dad"

"Okay"

I walked pretty slowly to the mail box. I was thinking. About Cody. Cody pretty much crawled into my brain and all I could think about was him. I have nothing else to think about, so I let him stay. When I took the mail out, I looked over each. There was two bills and such for mom and dad, and one for me, from Cody.

"Yes! Now I'm back in my good mood!"

Most people would think that we would e-mail since it was much faster. Well, we both decided that we'd rather have something to wait for, and that we could read each other's hand writing, instead of reading Times New Roman off the computer screen. I had gotten what I was waiting for, so I skipped the whole way home.

"Any mail?"

"A letter from Cody for me, and these for you."

I said Cody in such a sing-song way, everyone probably thought I was nuts. Then I snapped out of my good mood AGAIN. There was Moose, standing in the family room.

Bailey: are you serious!

(Mr. Pickett/Mrs. Pickett/Moose) "What?"

"Oh, no, no, NO. don't pretend that "oh what a surprise, it's Moose" , because I KNOW you brought him here to just set me up again!"

"Now Bailey, be nice to Moose."

"No, you told him to come here so we could get back together….well NO. Moose, I don't lov-"

Then my phone rang and totally cut me off, I hope it was Cody…..maybe I could get in my good mood again.

_Cody: so what's up? R u done with breakfast? U know I really like the name taylor;)luv u -Cody _

"Give me your phone."

"It's ….Cody"

I said his name in a sing-song way again, with a huge smile on my face.

"I said give it to me"

"Fine"

"How do you get it so I can read the text?"

"Oh, you press this button."

Then he raised his eyebrows. That meant something was wrong. But what could be wrong, it was Cody who texted me. There was nothing really possible that could be bad.

"Now why would anyone care what Cody thought of the name Taylor? I knew we shouldn't have sent her to that boat!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**I know it was kinda short, but this gives ya'll a bit of suspense….Muahhhhh **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own anything, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the wonderful characters themselves.**

**Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding **

I put one hand on my hip, and the other on my head. Great. Now my Dad thinks I'm pregnant, isn't that wonderful? HA

"No, no we've never even… just…..just listen….okay?"

"No! Go to your room!"

"No, Bailey, you may speak"

"NO!"

"CLYDE! Just let her talk, you are just jumping to conclusions. Bailey talk."

"Okay, thanks…I told Cody that I had a dream last night that we were on the sky deck and he proposed, and I said yes. He said it was weird that we were on the boat, I said dreams aren't always realistic, he said his was. I asked what it was he said we were married and had six kids. I asked him if there were any names I should remember, he said just Taylor for a girl. Phhhu!"

"See!"

"She could be lying!"

"She just said that faster than your brother runs to the turkey on Thanksgiving! How the feathers could she be lying?"

"I have proof

"How?"

"It's on my phone."

"Okay"

"You start with this text, and to read the next one, you click…this"

"Okay….what does this mean"

"Oh, that's a wink, because if you look sideways, it looks like it winking"

Oh, why'd you and him wink at each other?"

"Because last night I said sweet dreams, and he said his would be sweet, because they would be about me."

"Ahhhh! How sweet."

Dad kept reading the texts, with the occasional "Ahhh, how sweet!" from my mom.

"Okay."

Once he gave me back my phone I went upstairs, with my letters in my hand. First I got my laptop and checked my e-mail, I had one from Maya, so I read it.

*Maya's E-mail*

_Dear Bailey,_

_I miss you so much! I wish we could all go back to the boat to. Then you and Cody would be together, and maybe I could get back together with Zack. I'm still in New York; I leave for Chad about the time that you will be leaving for Yale. I almost just wanna leave and go to Chad already. Everything is so weird here. No one else was on the boat, so they can't relate or anything. And everyone just treats me all weird. I know this was short, but I have to go._

_Maya_

*Bailey's E-mail Back*

_Dear Maya,_

_I miss you to. I would LOVE to go back to the boat. I've been missing Cody even more than usual. Would you really get back together with Zack? I f so, why don't you just have a long distance relationship? I know it is sooooo weird here to! My dad and mom keep on trying to set me up with my ex-boyfriend, Moose. London may have told you about him, she called him Goose. I kinda wish I could go to Yale. No, I wish I could be in Boston for the rest of the summer. THAT would be awesome. _

_I had this dream last night that Cody proposed….on the sky deck. Of course I said yes, but then my alarm clock went off. I texted Cody about it, he thought it was so weird that we were on the sky deck. He said that in his dream we were married and had 4 kids. He remembered that we had a Taylor (girl). I like that name, so someday when we are married, are first daughter's name will be Taylor. That's that, I've already decided. It's okay that your letter was a little short…at least it's a letter._

_Bailey_

*Cody's Letter*

_Dear Bailey, July 5th 2011_

_Today I got a letter from Yale. They said that if I went to Italy for a year and did some research I could get a scholarship for Yale! I know what your thinking. Your thinking "a whole year?". But think about it, one year away from you equals 3 years by your side. I won't tell them if I accept or not until you mail be back. _

Then because it was a letter from Cody, it was like five pages long. He could've written ten pages, but we talked on the phone, texted, and we were both on Facebook.

I sent him back a long letter, telling him about today and everything, and that I think he should go to Italy. I'll miss him, but it will be worth it. So I ran down stairs to tell my mom and dad. My mom was on our old computer, reading an e-mail.

"Hey, Mom, Cody is going to Italy for a year after the summer so can I go see him sometime before he goes? Wait, what's the matter?

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own anything, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the wonderful characters themselves**

**Chapter 5: We're Gonna Take A Trip**

"I'm afraid Your father's Grandma, is very sick, and they don't think she'll make."

"What? Wait doesn't she live in Vermont or something."

"No, She lives in a little town in Massachusetts."

"So do we pack?"

"I think we should."

Then Sierra jumped in "Wait, Bailey where does Cody live?"

"Boston."

"We could go and see him, and then I'll finally meet him."

"Only if Grandma is okay….."

"Oh, stop it Bailey, I know you miss him and on the inside your screaming for joy because you will get to see Cody."

"I do miss Cody, but I wouldn't go kill people off to see him, especially my grandma."

"Mmmhhmm….."

"What!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"I'll go pack."

"Me to"

_Bailey: my great grandma in mass. is really sick & she mite not make it_

_Cody: oh, im sorry_

_Bailey: it's not ur fault, but thxs_

_Cody: well yeah ur welcome_

_Bailey: Sierra was saying how I should come c u_

_Cody: will u?_

_Bailey: idk, if she is fine or after the funeral if she does die_

_Cody: I want to c u, but I don't want her 2 die_

_Bailey: me2, & sierra_

_Cody: Sierra wants 2 c me?_

_Bailey: uhhuh_

_Cody: so r u guys going 2 fight over me or something?_

_Bailey: no, she just wants 2 meet u, she's not in luv w/ u_

_Cody: ohhhhh I c_

_Bailey: I gtg pack_

_Cody: k, luv u_

_Bailey: luv u squared_

*In Bailey's Room*

I room trying to decide what to bring. I was thinking a few pairs of my skinny jeans, a bunch of T-shirts and a couple summer dresses.

"So what did Cody say?"

"He said he wants to see me, but doesn't want grandma to die."

"Oh"

"I'm going to go ask mom how long we will be in Massachusetts."

"Okay"

I went into my mom's room, she was folding clothes.

"Hey mom, how long are we going to be in Massachusetts?"

"I'm not sure, but pack enough clothes for two weeks, just in case.

"Mom did you hear what I said when I came downstairs and you said grandma was sick?"

"No, what is it?"

"Cody got a internship in Italy, and if he works there for a year, he will get a full scholarship to Yale, so I wanted to go see him before he has to leave."

"No"

"Clyde!"

"I'll talk to your dad about it."

"Okay, I'm leaving so you two can talk…."

_Bailey's Room_

"What did mom say?"

"Pack for two weeks"

"And….."

"And…what?"

"What about Cody?"

"She said she would talk to dad about it"

Then my parents walked in.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own anything, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the wonderful characters themselves**

**Chapter 6: How About This?**

"So Bailey, I've been thinking about this for a while, and your Dad is okay with it, so would you like to stay in Boston with Cody, or have him come with us."

"Really? Oh, thank you thank you, I'll have to ask Cody though, okay?"

"Okay."

**Call…..**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello? Bailey?"_

_I could almost hear him smirk. Then there was a loud noise on the other side of the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Where's Cody?"_

"_Right here…."_

"_Hello? Cody?"_

"_Hi."_

"_Hey, listen my mom said that for the rest of the summer I could stay with you, or you could come stay with me, we get to choose."_

"_Okay, well I think you should come here."_

"_But your mom loves me, my dad is not so crazy about you, so if you come here, we might be able to fix that."_

"_Well true, okay, we can stay in Kettelcorn. Bailey, I'm gonna drive up to where your grandma lives, and meet you there, okay"_

"_Oh, Cody, thank you so much I'm coming up tomorrow, and I'll see you soon."_

"_K, I love you"_

"_I love you squared, bye"_

"_Bye, see you soon"_

I was really tired, so once we finished packing, I asked Sierra is we could go to sleep soon.

"Yawwwn! Hey Sierra let's go to bed."

"K"

Then I played my playlist and feel asleep.

_Bailey's Dream:_

_*S.S. Tipton, Sky Deck* _

_Cody: Bailey, will you marry me? COCKADIDLEEDOO!_

_Bailey: oh yes, yes, yes! COCKADIDLEEDOO!_

_Bailey: huh? COCKADIDLEEDOO! _

_Bailey: oh!_

_*End Bailey's dream*_

I got up and turned off the alarm clock. I needed to text Cody, and tell him that I had the same dream.

_Bailey: good morning! I had the same dream last night..isnt that weird_

_Cody: good morning 2 u 2! I did 2_

_Bailey: nuh-uh_

_Cody: uh-huh_

_Bailey: anymore names?_

_Cody: We had twins, Emma and Abigail _

_Bailey: do twins run in the family? I like Abigail & Emma, but their kinda common_

_Cody: well again, it doesn't really matter now, in 5 years they might not be_

_Bailey: true_

_Cody: I gtg, luv u_

_Bailey: luv u squared_

Almost right after Cody texted me, my mom called me so we could get going.

*In the car*

"And I'm only me when I'm with you"

"I know, I know I'll turn it on vibrate."

_Cody: hey_

_Bailey: hi, whatcha doin?_

_Cody: watching tv, bored, what r u doin?_

_Bailey: riding in a car, I'm more bored then you, well, not rite now ;)_

_Cody: haha, im glad ur not bored now _

_Bailey: u still bored?_

_Cody: no_

Then he sent one of those emotion smiley faces that has a kissy face, so I sent him one back

_Cody: i gtg_

_Bailey: kk_

Bailey: Mom, since we're gonna be up here, if Grandma is ok, can I go up to New York and see my friend Maya? She is going to Africa at the end of the summer.

"You said she was going to Africa?

"Yeah, for like a year at least."

What if she came back with us?

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh, thank you thank you soooooo much!

I had to text Maya and Cody!

_Bailey: my mom said u could come back 2 kettlecorn w/ us!_

_Maya: k, I'll book a flight to that place where your grandma lives…..whatja say it was called?_

_Bailey: Lamstand_

_Maya: k, thxs, bye_

_Bailey: bye_

_The rest of the way there, we played card games, talked, and slept, and I studied and read. Most of all we prayed, that grandma would live, or if it was her time that she would be okay with that. We were all hoping that it wasn't though._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own nothing, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the charcters themselves.**

**Chapter 7; Reunion in Boston (for Maya and Zack):**

Once we got there we went straight to the hospital. We met Cody there and shortly after him, Maya. The second I saw Cody, I kissed him. I introduced him to my grandma. The little room was pretty crowed, we left and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Cody, did you get my letter?"

"Yes, you really think I should go to Italy?"

"Yeah, you were right, one year away from you equals three together, so I think it is great, and it's the chance of a lifetime."

"True, I already sent my letter to Yale, and they sent an email saying that I leave September 1st."

"Okay, and so I was thinking, we go to Boston so then your car is back there, then you come to Kettelcorn, then I come back to Boston for a couple days with you and then we both take different flights.

The Maya came down the hallway, and almost went into the hospital room when she realized that we were out in the hallway. I got up and hugged her and then she sat down. We stayed at the hospital for a few more hours, and then we went to go find a hospital. Maya and I went in Cody's car, following my family in our van. We found a little hotel and got one big room. It had a little room with two queen size beds, where my parents and Cody would sleep. There was a big family room with two pull out couches, one for Savannah and Mae, and the other for me and Sierra. Kate and Julia would be sleeping on air mattress on the floor. We stayed there for a week, and we went to the hospital at least every day. We wanted to make sure that if it was her time, we would get to see her. She was making major improvements, and my parents planned to leave on Saturday, unless something happened. The doctors let her out, and let her go back to living in the Nursing Home that she lived at before. Maya and I went with Cody to Boston so that we could drop off his car, and pick up Zack, because my Mom said that he could come.

We drove to Boston and went up to their room Cody made dinner and we all hung out while it cooked.

I went to Cody who was in the little kitchenette. He pulled out some lasagna and set it on the stove. I got some plates and set the table. I went back to him.

"Is there something going on between them?"

"I think so…I'm not sure."

I looked at them, then back at Cody.

"No meddling…."

"Hey, I don't meddle, but I was thinking of going to a coffee shop I know."

"Coffee? Cody, you know we have to leave early tomorrow. Right?"

"They sell other things….."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Hey, guys, dinner's ready!"

Everyone came and sat down and we ate pretty quickly.

"So, Bailey, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, my parents are gonna drive down here and then we are gonna go back to Kettelcorn.

"I gotta pack!"

"You wanna go to that coffee shop?"

"Sure."

"Then you can pack while we're gone, Zack."

We cleared the table and I grabbed my purse and a jacket and we left. We walked down the hall and to the elevator. Once we got out we left the hotel and walked a few blocks. When we were almost there, Cody covered my eyes and walked a little more and then uncovered them.

Cody: Ta Da!

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

**I still own nothing, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the charcters themselves.**

**Chapter 8: The Coffee Shop and the Dock**

We cleared the table and I grabbed my purse and a jacket and we left. We walked down the hall and to the elevator. Once we got out we left the hotel and walked a few blocks. When we were almost there, Cody covered my eyes and walked a little more and then uncovered them.

Cody: Ta Da!

In front of me was this little coffee shop with one big window. On the window it said in arched in blue letters it said "Bailey's" then in straight letters it said "Coffee Shop"

"Ahhhhh!"

I then turned around and hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I came here at least once a week, and that's where I read and write your letters."

Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"You are so sweet."

"Thanks."

"Soooo, should we go in?"

"Of course"

Then he opened the door for me and pulled out my seat, he is such a gentleman. He ordered for me, because he knew what was good. He got two cups of lemon tea, with honey, cause who wants coffee at 7 o'clock? Simple, but delicious. He ended up getting us seconds. We stayed there for at least an hour, and talked and talked and TALKED.

Maya's POV (same time)

Zack throught some clothes into a suitcase, and then we watched some TV. After a while there was nothing good on, so Zack turned off the TV.

"When do you think they'll be back?"

"Maybe a half hour, I don't know, you want go do something?"

"Like what?"

"We could just walk over by the dock."

"Okay"

We walked down to the dock, and looked into a few shops. Then I stopped. The water was so pretty, and it reminded me of the S.S. Tipton.

"I love how water looks at night."

There was a breeze and I didn't even say anything, but he knew I was cold, somehow, and put his jacket on me.

"Thanks."

Zack: oh it's nothing really

Then I looked up at the stars. It was a pretty clear night, so you could some, but not a ton. I just loved to look up at the stars. I lived in New York, so it's not like I get open skies full of stars like Bailey. This was something though.

"Stars are just so beautiful."

Then I looked at his face

"Don't you think?

Then I looked back up. I knew he was looking at me. Not in a creepy way, just kinda gazing at me. I pretended not to notice for a while, then I looked at him. We stood there for a minute in complete silence.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I still own nothing, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the charcters themselves.**

**Chapter 9; A Kiss and a Laugh:**

Then he pushed my hair behind my ear. I knew he was going to kiss me, but I couldn't wait. So I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. It was a short kiss, it wasn't like we stood around for an hour kissing.

"So does this mean we are back together."

"I think so."

"We should get back to the hotel."

"Okay."

Zack's POV:

We came in and sat on the couch. Maya snuggled up a little. Not to close but close enough. We talked a little, then I thought I heard Cody and Bailey.

"Wait…shh, I think I hear Bailey and Cody."

We sat there and listened. Then I heard Bailey's annoying laugh, that for some reason Cody just LOVES. He made it as his "you got a text from Bailey" ringtone. That is just pure ANNOYING.

"Yup that's them."

"How do you know?"

"I heard Bailey laugh that annoying laugh."

"It is not annoying."

"Yeah it is."

Bailey's POV

We were walking down the hallway, and Cody was talking about the little coffee place and how he went there whenever he got a letter and would stay there for FOREVER writing my letters perfect. I laughed my laugh that he loves, and then we walked in.

"It is not."

"Is not what?"

"Zack was saying how he thinks your laugh is annoying."

I kinda just pushed my head to the side, as if to say "really?"

"It is not annoying, it's adorable"

Then I did it again.

"See annoyingness."

"Whatever."

"What time is it?"

"Uhhh…8:30."

"K, I'm gonna go see London."

"Here I'll come with you."

"I'm gonna grab my bag, and get changed up there."

"Okay, I'll grab my suitcase"

"We'll get changed here to"

"Bye"

"Bye"

We went to London's suite. She forgot my name. again.

"Bailey"

"Oh yeah, Bailey Pickle"

"Pickett"

"Pick what?"

"Oh, never mind."

We talked for a little bit then got changed and went down to Zack and Cody's suite. By then it was 9 o'clock.

"Where did you sleep last night?

"London's penthouse"

We walked down the hallway to their room, and then I knocked on the door. Cody opened the door. Of course. Cody sat back down. Maya and I sat between Zack and Cody. I sat pretty close to Cody, with his arm around me. We didn't watch TV, just talked. I fell asleep, in Cody arms, and he let me sleep. I've been up since 6 o'clock today, and drove down here, today has been a pretty big day. It didn't really surprise me when I feel asleep.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I still own nothing, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the charcters themselves.**

**Chapter 10: The Trip Back**

Maya's POV:

Bailey fell asleep on Cody, she looked so sweet. I knew Cody thought so too. It was 10 o'clock.

"Yawwwnnn! I am so tiered, I'm gonna go up to London's suite. Bailey should probably wake up."

"Why?"

"That's mom's bed."

"Oh yeah…duh."

"Yeah yeah yeah we all know you love Bailey and you'd rather just let her sleep, but we gotta go."

Bailey's POV:

Maya woke me up and we went up to London's "suite". We went to sleep almost instantly. But not before Maya told me what happened. We were TIRED. I set my phone to wake me up at 8 o'clock and texted Cody that that was when I was waking up.

"_Friday night beneath the stars, In a field behind your yard, You and I are painting pictures in the sky, Sometimes we don't say a thing, Just listen to the crickets sing, Everything I need is right here by my side, And I know everything about you, I don't wanna live without you, I'm only up when you're not down, Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, It's like no matter what I do"_

I woke up like right away, but let it keep playing a little. I got up and took a quick shower. Then I changed into white skinny jeans and my blue t-shirt with the shark. I only curled my hair slightly after it was dry and slipped on my blue flats. I quickly did my make-up, just enough, but not too much. I packed my backpack up, and went to Zack and Cody's suite. Cody was up and making breakfast, and Zack was on the couch.

"So watchca makin'?"

"Waffles."

"Mhmmmm."

We all ate quickly, then I helped them make sure they had everything. I called my mom to ask if she was almost here.

"Hey, Mom, are you guys almost here?"

"We will be there in about….five minutes…were should we meet you?"

"Okay, how about we meet you in the lobby."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye"

*end call*

"Okay guys we should go down to the lobby, that were my family is going to meet us."

Cody/Maya/Zack "okay."

We all went down to the lobby and sat on the couch. I was leaning on Cody, and he had his arm around me. I heard the door open and I looked up. Not my parents. I looked at my watch

"They should be here pretty soon."

I heard the door open again and it stayed open for a while, then I heard it shut. I looked up.

"It's them!"

I got up and introduced everyone. Then we all got in the car. My parents were in the front; Cody and I were in the first bench, Maya and Zack were in the second bench and all of my sisters were in the back seats. We were all talking for a while. My sisters were asking Zack and Cody what it was like living in a hotel and asking Maya about Chad. After a little we stopped and for lunch. We had brought sandwiches.

We were driving for a while, and then we decided to watch a movie. My parents had a two TV's installed, one on each side. We decided to watch "the Blind Side" we had all seen it before, but it's a really good movie. Once it was over, it was about three. They played another movie, but I decided to read. I was going over my older sister's history book that she gave me. It was her textbook in her junior year of college. Cody was studying Italian. It was really just a review. I ended up putting my history book down and testing him. He was pretty good. I know some Italian; I can speak full sentences, but not the whole language.

"Si molto bella (you are very beautiful)."

I did my funny laugh again, which he smiled at.

"Ti amo (I love you)."

He smiled at that and laughed just a little. Then he kissed my cheek.

He continued to study Italian, and I kept reading my history book. He kept saying sweet things in Italian, but the movie was on and he whispered, so no one heard. A little bit after the movie was over we stopped for dinner. We had McDonalds this time. It was almost 7 o'clock. It was already dark, so we had to stop reading. We just talked. About two hours later, we stopped at a gas station. When we all got back in I asked my mom if she could put on my Taylor Swift cd. Everyone was fine with it, except Zack, so he just played his PSP. I moved to the middle seat, and put my legs on the other seat. I had Cody's arm around me, with my head on his chest. I had Julia give me one of the blankets we had in the back. I was softly singing to "Tim McGraw". I sang the part _"think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans"_ a little louder, while looking up at Cody. He smiled at that and kissed my forehead. The next song was "Picture to Burn" all my sisters were singing pretty loud. Not annoying loud, but somewhat loud. I just sang quietly to the rest of the songs, or just sat and listened. When "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" came on, I looked back up at Cody and we sang the song to each other. Except when she says _"just a small town boy and girl" _he said _"just a small town girl and a city boy"_. Only he had to say it faster, so it would all fit. I fell asleep in Cody's arms when "Invisible" started.

Cody's POV;

After Bailey fell asleep, Maya, Julia and Mae fell asleep. Shortly after them I fell asleep, with my arm still around Bailey.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I still own nothing, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the charcters themselves.**

**Chapter 11; The Tractor"**

Bailey's POV:

At about midnight my parents woke everyone up. We were home! Anyone who didn't fall asleep before Cody, well, didn't fall asleep. When Cody and I woke up, we realized how we had slept. It wasn't like we were embarrassed. All we did was smile, and Cody kissed my cheek.

The next day we woke up at 9 o'clock. Normally we wake up at like six or seven. Mom let us sleep a little extra. We all went down for breakfast. Then we heard someone scream. We all got up and ran outside. Across the little dirt road was Moose's house. It was in flames! I got my cellphone and called 911. There was a little fire station, and they were there pretty soon. It was too late though. The firemen really only put out the flames. A few things survived, but the good thing was that everyone got out safely. My dad told Moose that he could stay at our house. This meant he would have to share the guest room with….Cody and Zack. My dad had made a some bunk beds in there, so there was a bed for everyone and room for more. The next day we woke up at our usual time. Cody helped right away. He helped me milk our cows, and helped me collect eggs.

"Wanna help me feed the cows?"

"Sure what do I do?"

"Could you drive the tractor?"

"I've never driven a tractor…."

"It's kinda like driving a lawn mower…oh wait; you've never driven a lawn mower either….."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, you can drive a car, you should be able to drive a little tractor."

Cody's POV:

Bailey looked beautiful. She was wearing a white tank top with a red plaid button down shirt that she tied at the bottom. She was wearing plain jeans that she tucked in cowboy boots. She had her hair in a single braid. We went back to the house, to tell her parents that we were going to feed the cows.

"Do ya'll need any help?"

"No, we're fine."

"You sure?"

"Yup, but if we haven't started in 10 minutes, you can come out and help."

"Okay."

Bailey's POV:

We went to the barn and climbed up all the hay. My dad always gets hay from the top. So we went all the way up.

"So you think you can drive the tractor?"

"I don't know, you should just have Moose do it."

We both sat down on one of the blocks of hay.

"No, Cody it's easy."

Cody: Bailey, Moose should just do it. You should've just chosen him instead of me, as a boyfriend, not just to drive a tractor…

"Cody, you know that I love YOU not Moose."

Then I kissed him. He kissed me back.

Moose's POV:

I came out to the barn, and there were a few hay blocks on the tractor. I knew that they were in there. I looked in and there was that scrawny city kid kissing my girl.

"What do you think you are doin' kissin' my girl?"

Bailey's POV:

When I heard Moose I pulled back, ending the kiss. Great.

"I am not "your girl" I am not a possession, I am a human being, and even if I was a possession, I wouldn't be "yours" (I looked up at Cody) I'd be Cody's."

Then he kissed me on my cheek. I laughed my laugh, which he smiled at. I looked at Moose, and then he left.

"Hurry we need to get the hay on NOW."

"Okay."

We threw two more hay bales on the tractor and Cody got on and I started to drive. I knew Moose was gonna tell my dad, and he was gonna come out after Cody.

At first we went really fast, and then I slowed down and let Cody drive. He went slow at first but eventually got the hang of it. After Cody got on and started driving, I saw my dad. I pretended not to notice. By then I could sit on the tractor and kick the hay off.

"Cody I see my dad, don't look at him pretend you don't notice him."

"Okay."

My dad started running after us, and told Cody to stop and get off, which he did right away.

"He… told me you were kissin Bailey."

"Uh….um…"

"No, actually I was kissing him "

I went up to Cody and put my arms around him.

"…..And I kissed her back, so YES I WAS kissing her."

"Dad, I love Cody, so yeah, I kissed him, what's so wrong about that?"

"Uh um

"That's what I thought, we are gonna finish feeding the cows."

"Moose, you wanna drive the tractor?"

"Sure."

Moose started to drive, and we finished. He drove back with me and Cody sitting on the back. He had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest. He picked out the piece of straw out of my hair. Once we got back to the barn we got up and went to go feed the pigs. We gave them their slops, and then we went back inside. I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of white skinny jeans and a gray shirt with a smiley face on it. I slightly curled my hair and put on a little make-up.

Cody's POV:

Once we got inside Bailey ran upstairs to take a shower. Once she was done I took a shower. After my shower I got changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue shirt. By then it was almost nine o'clock.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own SLOD or its characters.**

Chapter 12: The Rest of the Summer

Bailey's POV:

Once I was dressed, I went over and grabbed my shoe box. It's a pretty big shoe box. I opened it. Inside I had a bunch of things that reminded me of Cody, he gave me or was his. I had a pressed red rose that he gave me, a tissue that I scented with the perfume he gave me, a bunch of pictures of him, and us together, and a cd with our songs. I had a few other things, like his calculator.

Moose's POV of the same time:

I looked into Bailey's room; she was sitting on her bed looking in a box. She pulled out a picture, I couldn't see it, but she was smiling. She put it back and closed the box. I got back so she couldn't see me, but I could see her. She left it on her bed, and got up. I ran to my room. Cody was in there. He got up and left a few minutes after I came in.

Bailey's POV:

I got up and I was going to ask Cody if he wanted to check the mail with me. We ran into each other in the hallway. He said yes and we went to go check the mail. There wasn't any mail, so we came back home. I went up to my room, and Moose was in there. He was looking in my Cody box. There was one picture torn in half on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Um nothing…."

I grabbed my box and the picture on the floor. It was a picture of me and Cody. I put it back in the box, even though it was ripped. I was super mad at Moose and I yelled at him to get out. Cody came in after hearing me yell at Moose.

"I everything ok?"

"It's fine"

"What's the matter?"

"Moose came in and was looking in a box that has a bunch of stuff from you and he ripped one of the pictures in half."

"It's okay…."

"I'm really okay Cody, it's fine, really."

I got up and went down stairs. We stayed there and then had dinner. I went upstairs and got changed to my pajamas. I had on a matching shirt and pants, with ducks on them. Moose went up shortly after me, and Maya got changed in the bathroom while I was getting ready. After her, Cody got changed, then Zack in the guest room. I went down stair and snuggled up to Cody. Moose, Cody and I went up pretty soon. I kissed Cody goodnight on the cheek, which I saw made Moose really mad. He kissed me back on the cheek and we went to sleep.

The next morning my chicken alarm clock went off at six, I got dressed in my farm clothes, jeans with the original color, a white tank – top with a blue plaid button down shirt on top. I knotted the ends together. I braided my hair in a single loose braid. I put on my new cow girl boots. They were a little big, only cause my mom wanted to make sure they would fit for a while. My feet are still growing a little, but not much. Maya and Sierra woke up with me. Maya got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white shirt and tennis shoes. The noise from our room woke the boys up. Cody decided to help me feed the animals, and my dad made Moose come with us to feed the cows. My dad still wasn't so sure about Cody. We loaded up the tractor and Moose started driving. Cody and I threw the hay all over the place for the cows, which is actually pretty fun. We jumped on and held on, and just let Moose carry us back. I jumped off before he stopped, so I could go open the gates for him. I jumped off and my foot fell over inside the boots. I tripped over the little piece of metal that was on the end of the hay carrier. I landed on my face, luckily not in a cow pie.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Moose, stop, she fell!"

Cody got off and came to me and helped me sit up.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I think I might have twisted my ankle."

He took off my boot and my sock very carefully and gentle.

"I think it's sprained but it should heal in a few days, maybe a week…..does anything else hurt?"

"Just my arm and my knee."

He carefully looked over my arms and legs, a few scrapes and bruises but no broken bones He tried to help me up, but I couldn't walk and ended up falling back on my butt. He ended up having to carry my bridal style, with my arm around his neck. We got inside and he brought me upstairs so I could change out of my muddy clothes. He then laid me down on the couch and got a first-aid kit. He put some gauze on my ankle and got me some ice. He elevated my foot with some pillows and made sure I was comfortable.

"Do you need anything Bails?"

"No, I'm fine, but could you go get someone to tell my parents what happened?"

"Okay sweetie"

He went and got Julia to tell my mom, and he went to tell my dad. While he was gone, Moose came up.

"You okay?"

"Well I thi-"

In the middle of me say in I was fine he kissed me. I pulled away as soon as I could, but he just grabbed me and kissed me again. He had his hand on the back of my head, so I couldn't pull back again. But I sure as heck wasn't going to kiss him. Moose is the worst kisser, ever. Cody is waaaayyy better. I know it sounds bias, but I'm serious. Cody and my Dad came in just as I thought up an idea and kicked him in the shin, causing him to back up. But they already saw him kiss me. Cody came up, he knew I wasn't kissing him and that I kicked him so he wasn't mad. At me anyways.

"You okay?

"Yeah

Then I kissed him not that long of a kiss at ALL, but enough that I could get that feeling of my lips of being kissed by Moose off. My dad got really mad at Moose, and finally realized why I don't like him, and why I like Cody. Cody respects me, and doesn't treat me like an object, like Moose does. My dad just yelled at Moose and told him to get out, and seeing that I was fine went back to work.

The rest of the summer went on pretty uneventful. We woke up early every day, and went to bed at around 10. My ankle healed in about a week. We did all normal farm stuff. Everyday Cody helped me with my chores, and Maya helped Sierra sometimes. After the kissing accident with Moose, my dad finally started liking Cody again. He found out that Moose was lying and saying things about Cody that weren't true. My mom apparently never really stopped liking Cody. I knew they would come around, and well, they did…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I still don't own anything, all rights go to Disney. I will try my best to keep the wonderful characters themselves.**

**Chapter 13: Goodbyes are Never Easy:**

We all packed up and flew to Boston. We stayed there for a week, then on the last day, Zack drove us up to the airport. Cody was going to Italy, I was going to Yale, and Maya was going to Chad. Maya's flight left first.

"I'm gonna miss you!"

We all hugged her good bye.

"Make sure to write!"

"I promise."

Zack and Maya kissed before she left, it was a pretty long kiss, and a few people looked as they were walking. They were inturupted by the overhead speaker.

"Flight 26 to Chad Africa will be taking offin thirty minuetes,"

"I gotta go, I promise to write you guys!"

Zack left after her, leaving me and Cody alone for ten minutes, before Cody's flight. The ten minutes went fast. Really fast. We heard an overhead speaker announced that it was Cody's turn to leave.

Speaker: Flight 16 for Rome, Italy is boarding now

We walked to the security, were we finally had to separate. I started crying right away. I knew I should have used water proof mascara. It ran a lot. I hugged him really tight. Then he reached got out a box and gave it to me. There was his blue sweater, and a little jewelry box. It was a necklace, with a "C" it was really pretty and simple at the same time.

"That way you'll always remember me."

"Like I could forget you…"

He helped me put it on, and I cried another tear, that he brushed away.

"I promise I'll write, okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you squared."

I kinda laughed a little. Then I stood up straight and kissed him. Not just a peck, but not a really long kiss like Zack and Maya's. It was a goodbye kiss. The last one either of us would have for a year.

"Remember, one year away equals 3 with you."

"And a scholarship"

"And a scholarship." He repeated

He was next in line, so he kissed me on the cheek, and left. I just stood there and watched him until he turned, and I couldn't see him. Right before he turned he looked at me and blew me a kiss. I turned to go, and walked to the bath room so I could fix my make-up. I covered up my tear marks and put on some more mascara . I got out and started walking through security. I got to the waiting room and sat down.

"Flight 47 to Tweed New Haven Regional Airport is boarding now."

I went over to the check in desk, showed my boarding pass and got on. I was Row 12, Seat B. That meant I was gonna be in the middle of two strangers. How fun. HA.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: New Friends

One guy came up, smiled and slid beside me. He had blonde hair that flipped up in the front. He had blue eyes and was wearing jeans and a black jacket; he had a back pack that he shoved under the seat. Those blue eyes reminded me of Cody, which brought a tear to my eye. I didn't start crying but there was one tear, which I quickly brushed away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I'm Trevor, Trevor McKee" he said as he stuck out his hand.

I shook it as I said "Bailey Pickett"

He must have seen my necklace.

"Wait, if your name is Bailey, then why do you have a necklace with a C?"

"Oh, my boyfriend's name is Cody, he just gave it to me cause he's going to Italy so he can be in Yale to."

I realized how much I said, but just left it there.

"You're goin' to Yale to?"

"Yeah, I got a full scholarship. By "to" does that mean you're going?

"Yeah"

"What are majoring in?"

"Dental hygiene, what about you?"

"Medicine"

I got out my book and started to read.

"Whatca' reading?"

"Oh, it's my sister's old history book."

Then a girl came up and sat down. She had short black curly hair with bangs that fluttered when she blinked. She was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a hot pink halter top. It was one of those halters where it just had a little string. She was chewing gum. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head and a pair of crocs on. They were a pair of pink and purple strappy sandals. She also had a black purse with a metal "M" on it.

"What's the "M" stand for?"

"Monica"

She had a Brooklyn accent. Not to deep, but you could tell.

"I'm Bailey"

"Hi…why do you have a "C" necklace?"

"My, boyfriends name is Cody."

"Mmhhhhmmm…."

"I'm Trevor"

"Hi"

"Are you going to Yale?"

"Yeah, I'm majoring in nu'sing, you guys goin' ta Yale to?"

"Yeah, I'm majoring in medicine."

"And I'm majoring in dental hygiene."

"Cool"

I put my book back and took out my iPod. I put on my playlist with all the songs about Cody. Monica pulled out her iPod to.

"Whatca' listenin' to?"

I paused it, and took one ear bud out.

One of my playlists, it has "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" by Taylor Swift and "City Boy" and "Blue Sweater" by Poema on it.

"Cool"

"What are you listening to?"

"Carrie Unde'wood, I might look like a Brooklyn girl, but I love to listen ta country music."

"Cool"

I put my ear buds back in and pressed play. We were already in the air. I listened to my iPod for a while, then put it back and started reading again.

"Attention Passengers, we are about to begin are descend, please put your food trays up, lock your seats in their upright position and make sure to keep your safety belts buckled."

Pretty soon we got off the plane and I headed to baggage claim. I got a cart and piled my suitcases on top. I had a matching cow set, two huge ones and one smaller one. I saw Monica and Trevor; we got their luggage and loaded a bus that would take us 15 minutes to the dorms. Trevor got off first, then me and Monica on the next stop. We got off the bus and got all our bags off. Monica stayed with the bags, and I went to go get our keys. There I found out that we were roommates. We hauled up all our bags to our room. We had to take a few trips.

"Hi, I'm Marissa"

"I'm Bailey."

"and I'm Monica."

Marissa had dark hair hair that she had in a thick ponytail; she was wearing a white tank top with a white button-up shirt on top. She had the sleeves rolled up and was carrying a box. There was another girl behind her .She was carrying a box. She had short blonde hair that flipped at the ends; she had it down with a green hat that looked like she made it herself. She was wearing a light green shirt with a giraffe on it. Green giraffe earrings hung from her ears, and she had a silver watch on her right hand.

"I'm Emma, I'd shake your hand but I kinda can't right now"

"I take it you like giraffes…."

"Uh-huh and green."

Emma had a big smile on her face. She opened the door to her room and set down her box.

"That's all of my boxes!"

"K, I have a few more I think, I'll be right back."

Then a boy with brown hair and green eyes came in the hallway. He was wearing a t-shirt, khaki shorts and flip flops. He also had a box

"Hey, I'm Miles"

"I'm Monica and this is Bailey."

"Nice to meet you…Hey Shelby, where do want me to put this?"

"Right there."

"K"

He set the box down where Shelby had pointed and kissed her on the cheek. Me and Monica got in our room and started unloading all our stuff.

"Hey, are you like a clean freak

"Kind of…"

"Oh thank God!"

"You a clean freak to?"

"Uh-huh."

My parent mailed a few boxes over, so I unpacked those to. Our room had two beds with a tiny side table in the middle. On both sides there were book cases built in the wall. There were two desks up against one wall, and a table near the door. I had two bulletin boards. On one I had a bunch of pictures and drawings, and a poem that Cody wrote. The other one was much smaller and was gonna be for me to put school notes and stuff on. I put that one up over my desk. I put the bulletin with pictures beside the book case. I put a few little bins under the bed and set a bunch of books on book case. I had to go down to the book store to get my text books. I was here on a scholarship, so they were free.

I went back and put my books on the book shelf. I set my bed really fast and looked at the clock. It was almost time for dinner.

"You wanna go get somethin' to eat?"

"Sure!"

As we left the room, Shelby and Emma got out to. We all went down to the cafeteria and got our food. We spotted a free table, and sat at the end

"So'd ya finish unpacking."

"Yup, how about you guys?"

"Well, I'm finished; Shelby still has some to do."

"We could help after we eat, or at least I'll help."

"I'll help to."

"So where you guys from?"

"Well, I'm an army brat, so I move a bunch, but the last place I lived was in Arizona, but I'm originally from Illinois."

"Really? What kinda of places did you live in?"

"Illinois, North Carolina, South Korea, California, South Carolina, Kentucky and Arizona."

"Wow."

"And I'm from Utah, where are you guys from?"

"Brooklyn."

"I'm from this little town in Kansas called Kettelcorn, but in high school I went to school on a cruise ship."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the S.S. Tipton."

"Like…..London Tipton"

"Yeah, she was my roommate."

"That would be SOOOO fun!"

Once we were done, we went back to our dorms. Monica and I went to help Shelby. Emma's side had giraffes in plenty of different places. They had the same layout as us, and they both had bulletin boards. We talked for a while, and then realized it was almost 11 o'clock. Monica and I went back to our room and went to bed.

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

Bailey's POV:

I woke up at around 6 o'clock. I got up and took a shower. I got out, changed into a blue dress and a pair of blue flats. I blow dried my hair dry and curled it. I walked over to my calendar and crossed off yesterday's box. Today was July 9th 2012. Today's box said in HUGE letters "CODY COMES BACK!" I circled the box with a light blue pen. I did my make-up and grabbed my jacket and my purse. I grabbed my keys and left the room. I got out to my old truck and started to drive to the airport. I got there in about 15 minutes get there. I looked at my watch. It was 8:13; Cody was coming at 8:15. Two more minutes until I saw him. I ran down to the farthest point that you could go. It was 8:20. He should come pretty soon. I stood there and looked for him. I was looking and he came up around the corner. He was looking around to. He saw me and ran over to me and dropped his suitcase. I hugged him and he pulled his face away a little. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We drew away and he grabbed his bag. He put his arm around my waist and we started leaving to go get his big suitcase.

"I missed you soooo much Cody"

"I missed you to" he said right before he kissed my cheek.

We walked over to baggage claim to grab his bag.

"Which one is yours?"

"It's a huge all black one…oh, I think it's this one."

He checked the tag.

"Yup, it's mine"

He grabbed his suitcase and we walked over to the parking garage. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my car and he put his suitcase in the trunk. He sat in the passenger seat and I started the car. We were going to drive to Boston and stay for few days and then come back to Yale. I got out of the parking garage and started driving. It took about three hours to get to Boston. We talked a lot, about my school, his research, Italy and all sorts of things. We drove up to the Tipton and got out. Then we went to the elevators, got in and pressed the 23rd button. We rode up to and walked down the hallway to their suite. He knocked on the door and Carey opened it all most instantly.

"Oh hi guys I've missed you so much" she said as she hugged us.

"I've missed you to mom"

"Me too"

We walked in and sat on the couch. I looked at my watch it was almost six.

Zack walked in and didn't even notice that we were there.

"What's for dinner mom?"

"You guys get to choose, pizza or Chinese?"

"Who's "you guys"?"

"Uhhh, us"

"Oh, hey Cody, hey Bailey"

We got up and hugged him.

Cody's POV:

"How about Chinese" I asked

"Sounds good"

"Okay, here, pick what you want" Mom said as she passed us the menu

About a half-hour a later, our Chinese food came and we ate at their little table.

"So how was Italy Cody?" Mom asked

"Pretty good"

They all gave him looks and I knew he knew that they wanted more info.

"What?"

"What kind of places did you go to?" Mom asked

Bailey's POV:

We finished dinner then me and Cody went for a walk. When we came back it was about 10 o'clock and I was kind of tired, so I went up to London's pent house and fell asleep.

_*Bailey's Dream*_

_I woke up and I was in my old cabin on the S.S. Tipton. London wasn't in her bed. I got up, and went to the sky deck. I sat on one of the chairs and got a smoothie, but Zack wasn't there. A waitress came and took my empty cup, but it wasn't Maya or anyone I knew. There was a towel boy handing out towels, but it wasn't Cody. I got up and walked to the lobby. There was a manager behind the desk, but it wasn't Mr. Moseby. Where was everyone? I looked around and I saw Cody, on one knee._

"_Bailey Pickett, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes!" _

_He slid the ring on my ring finger and got up and twirled me around. He kissed me, and I whispered again "Yes". He took my hand and led me off the ship. We were in Boston. _

_*End Bailey's Dream*_

"Oh. My. Gosh."

I got up, brushed my teeth and grabbed my phone. I called Maya and told her about my dream.

"Oh, my gosh! Do you think he's gonna propose?

"I don't think so….."

"Why?"

"I just think he would wait a while, like after we are done with college….."

"Well….your right, but was here anything saying what day or what year it was?"

"No."

"_Wait, how did you know that you were in Boston?" Maya asked._

"_Because when we got off the ship we drove to the Tipton" Bailey said._

"_Are you sure it was the one in Boston?"_

"_Yeah, the sign said Boston Tipton"_

"_I think he is going to propose"_

"_Why, there isn't a S.S. Tipton for him to propose on"_

"_What if they didn't destroy it, or if they rebuilt it, or if he set up a replica, or…"_

"_I get it! I guess there are possibilities, but I just don't think he is going to propose anytime soon."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he just got back, and he's not one to rush into things like that."_

"_HE LOVES YOU! I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet!"_

"_I know he does, but still, we haven't seen each other for a year."_

"_Bailey, he loves you! I f he does propose, he will know what he's doing"_

"_You're right, but I just don't know if I'm ready to be married, I finished one year of college. I would like to wait a little while."_

"_So you don't want to be married to him"_

"_NO! I do, just not right now…."_

"_Uh-huh, Bailey I gotta go, talk to you later"_

"_K, bye"_

"_Bye."_

_*End Call*_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I walked into my dorm room. There is one more day until Christmas vacation, and I am tiered. It's been 2 ½ years since Cody came back, and our relationship has been thriving.

As I walked in, I saw my roommate, Emma, packing her suitcase. Monica had moved, and Emma became my roommate.

"I thought you were staying here for Christmas"

"Change of plans. I'm going to Illinois. My family is there for Christmas, so I'm going."

"Are you driving?"

"Yup"

"You are obsessed."

"What?"

"The suitcase" I said as I pointed to her giraffe print suitcase.

"I didn't figure that out when you met me?" she said as she went into the bathroom. She appeared seconds later with a giraffe print toiletries bag.

"I guess I did, but you are obsessed."

"Have you been in my car?"

"I don't think so…why?"

"If you think I am obsessed because I have a giraffe print suitcase, you need to see my car. Then you can say I'm obsessed."

She put the last few things in her suitcase.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"That box over their needs to come."

I picked up the small box, then asked, "What's in here?"

"Presents."

We walked out to her car, and put her things in the trunk of her Silver Camry.

"Now Bailey, before you say anything, this is not a car, or a Camry, it is the Giraffe-mobile."

"You name your cars?"

"Well you would understand, once you see the inside."

She opened the door, and I looked in.

"Okay, you're obsessed."

Her car had giraffe print seat and steering wheel covers, a little giraffe hung on the mirror. In the back, she had little giraffes lining the space behind the back seats.

"Yeah, well it pays to be obsessed with an animal that's popular right now. Everyone knows what to get you, and they get it for you."

I looked at the seat covers closer. "Did you make these?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"I gotta go. It's a long drive to Illinois." She said as she got into the car.

"Bye"

"Bye. See you next year."

"You are so dumb."

"I know." She said as she laughed. She rolled down up her window, and drove away.

As I walked back to my dorm, I decided that I would call Cody.

_It's already two? Well that's why I'm so hungry. I'll call Cody, and tell him to meet me at the cafeteria._

"meet me at the cafeteria" I texted him.

"ok, see you soon"

I ran up to the cafeteria, to find Cody sitting there at a table.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Emma is gonna be gone for Christmas, I was going to spend the day with her, but she left….so I'm here."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, want anything?"

"I'm fine."

I went up and got a turkey sandwich, an apple and some juice. As I came back, I could see him staring at me.

"What?" I said as I sat down.

"What do you mean 'What?

"You're staring at me."

"So?"

I shook my head. He is so weird.

"You're pretty. You're my girlfriend. I can't stare at you?"

I let out a deep breath. He was staring at me again. Instead of saying something, I leaned back and gazed into his eyes. I got lost in them. Total silence, yet neither of us cared. He let out a small breath, and kissed me.

Then his phone rang, shattering this moment.

"Hello? Yup. No, not yet. Yeah."

"Bails, it's almost three. I have to get to my class."

"Bye,"

He kissed my forehead then ran off.

I went the opposite way, and went to my dorm room. I started writing a letter to my parents. Once I was done I wrote a letter to Sierra, and one to Maya. By the time I was done with those, it was 5:30. I got out my laptop and wrote two papers. Then I finished my homework for that day and started studying. Once I was done, I put my stuff away and got ready for bed. I quickly fell asleep.

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

*After Christmas Vacation*

Cody dropped me off at around 9, after we had had dinner and watched a movie. As I walked into my dorm, Emma was sitting on her bed, talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah, okay, see you Monday"

She put her cell phone away as I hung up my jacket and took off my boots.

"Who was that?" I said as I took off my gloves and sat on my bed.

With a dreamy look in her eyes she said, "Someone I met on vacation."

"Who?"

"Well, I'll tell you everything that happened okay?"

_Flash Back_

_Emma's POV_

"_Wow, it's so crowed." I said to myself "Let's see, that's their car, my parents car, my grandparents car, but who's car is that?"_

_I parked my car on the street, than checked my hair. I got my suitcase out, and fixed my green shirt. I walked across the street and pulled my suitcase up the stairs and rang the doorbell. My little sister opened up the door and yelled, "Emma's here!" and a few people came up right away. After a few hugs, I grabbed some food and sat down with my cousin Christy. I hadn't been there or seen these people in a while. They had grown up so much! _

_Anyway, after talking for a little bit, I looked around. _

"_Is that Joshua?'_

"_Yeah"_

"_Is that their car out there?"_

"_No, they walked. Wait, which car?"_

"_The black one."_

"_No, didn't anyone tell you-"_

_All of a sudden someone else came in, and Christy was cut off. _

"_I'll be right back, that's Caleb!"_

"_Ok"_

"_Is someone sitting here?"_

"_No" then I looked up. "Ethan! No one told me you would be here!"_

"_Emma? No one told me you would be here either."_

"_I just decided to come yesterday."_

_Just then Christy sat back down. _

"_So anyway, E-, oh I guess you figured out already."_

"_Figured out what?"_

"_Emma was trying to solve the mystery of the mysterious black car" She said with a smile_

"Can we skip a little?"

"Fine"

"So we kept talking, and then on the 23rd, which is my birthday, Ethan asked me out! We went to a Caribou Coffee, and talked, it was really romantic. We basically decided that we had the same goals and the same rules and stuff. So while I was there he took me out a few different times, and then on my last night, he told me that he might not be able to see me for a while because he was got accepted to Yale! I told him that I went there, and everything, and he comes on Monday!"

"Wow"

"I know right!"

_**To Be Continued….**_


	18. Chapter 18

Beep! Beep! Went my alarm clock.

I hit the alarm clock, and got up. I got ready, and walked to the library. I was meeting Cody there. I got there at 7:58, Cody was supposed to be there at 8. Just as the clock chimed 8, he walked in. he set down his backpack.

"Did you check your mail?"

"No. Why?"

He passed me an opened letter. I opened it. On the inside was an invitation to a reunion at the Tipton.

"July 9th? That's in what? 2 days?"

"Yup. we can leave on tomorrow, and have a few days there.

"Okay. Now to the real reason we are here."

We got out our books and started studying. Once we were done, I got back to my dorm and started packing.

The next day I woke up and got ready, and met Cody. We started driving. Once we were there, we ate, and talked with Maya, Maddie and London. The next day would be the reunion.

At 6:30 the next day, I did my hair and got into my black dress. It had a sweet heart neckline, and I love it. I put on my heels, and grabbed my things. By the time I was ready, it was time to leave. Once we got there we got our food and sat down

We ate our food, which was truly delicious.

Now it was about 11:30, and the party ended at midnight. I realized that he had thirty minutes to propose if he was going to, and all the signs pointed at that. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I had just imagined all of it, and, oh I don't know, maybe he won't. I thought he would, because it just seemed so like him to, so romantic and well thought out. We were at a place that looked like the S.S. Tipton, it was July 9th, the day we were reunited from being apart for a year. He forgot "something" that something could be the ring, or it could have been just his wallet or something like that. Did he want to do it in private? Maybe he would do it when the party was over and we were all alone.

Or maybe he was just looking for the right moment, or maybe he wasn't ready at all. I don't know, maybe, maybe, maybe, that's all I can think, possibilities, maybes, daydreams. I could have just made up the entire thing and over-thought all of it, and or maybe I was actually right. Right now I don't even know what to think. I don't know what those dreams were, a coincidence, fate, destiny, God-sent, or just a dream. Right now I'm hoping it wasn't just a dream. I'm actually mad at myself for thinking any of it, because I'm expecting for him to propose, with my hopes high, and if he didn't propose, well, I would be disappointed.

I finally shook myself out of my staring-into-space-thinking. I looked around and a few people were staring at me. That's what I get for daydreaming and looking into space. I looked at Maya, who was looking at me. She had a huge smile in her face, and she pointed down. Cody was down on one knee.

"Bailey, I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful, wonderful, smart, nice, and funny, woman in the entire world, the only one who I have ever been truly head over heels for, the only one who I have ever been truly in love with, the only one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Bailey Pickett, will you marry me?"

He opened a little jewelry box with a beautiful ring in it. It was the prettiest ring I had ever seen, and I roomed with London Tipton. It didn't have a humongous diamond, or rubies, or emeralds or anything over the top like that. It had a diamond in the middle and with smaller diamonds along the band, a beautiful swirling design. Not as simple as some rings, but not as over the top as others. It was perfectly right in the middle with its diamond capacity, but over the top in beauty if you ask me.

I was practically shaking, and defiantly crying soft, but many tears of joy through every single world he said. He only had to say four words, but instead, he gave me a speech, and all I had to say was but one word. The word I have been waiting to say to him and only him in a moment like this. It was a simple word, one that everyone says, but this time it was special, and meant so much. I couldn't even believe that this was happing, my dreams, my imagination and all my maybes turned into real life, reality, right in front of me.

I stopped crying long enough to say "Oh, Cody, yes, yes a million times yes!"

I started crying again when he slid that beautiful ring on my left ring finger. He stood up and kissed me, not a kiss that would have people staring, more like a classical kiss. That's the perfect word for it, classical, enchanting, amazing, perfect, elegant and wonderful. I highly doubt most people describe their kisses with most of those words.

We went back up to their suite, hand in hand. It felt weird but yet wonderful that soon I would be Mrs. Bailey Martin, and that Cody would be my husband, and I would be his wife. I couldn't wait. I was going to start planning the wedding and dress shopping, and figuring out all the things that we would need, as soon as possible. I wanted to actually have a wedding ceremony, and I wanted it to be soon. Maya would defiantly help me, and Cody, of course.

Once we were upstairs, even though it was almost midnight, I got my laptop out and with Maya; we started looking at different sites, and different dresses. There were a few that caught my eye, and that I really liked. I decided that I want it to be white, with a sweet heart top, or just a straight across top. I want it to touch the floor and be a little puffy, but not too much.

"Oooo, look at that one!"

"Ahhh, it's so pretty….and too expensive."

"You're right, what IS your budget?"

"I don't know, maybe 1,000"

"That's kinda low for a wedding dress"

"How do you know? You're not married"

"Hey, I watch "Say Yes to the Dress""

"Yeah well those are like designer dresses and everything."

"You have a point, I guess."

"Uh-huh"

"What about that one?" She pointed at a plain white ballroom dress with a sweet heart top.

"It's to poofy"

"Okay, how about that one?" She pointed at a mermaid dress.

"That one doesn't have enough poof."

"How much poof do you want then?"

"Just enough"

"How about that one?"

"That's really pretty." I enlarged the picture, it looked even prettier.

It had a little poof, and a few blue details. I loved that. It was a straight across top, with straps that reminded me of Taylor Swift's "Love Story" dress, which I liked. And it was $800.

"You know, if I buy that dress, I think we should do an ocean themed wedding, since we meet on a boat, we got engaged at a place that looked like that boat."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"Maybe here, or somewhere in Kettelcorn, but that's a decision me and Cody have to make together"

"True"


End file.
